fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Scottick/ATWCN: Part 3 - Chapter 1
Chapter 1 - Meanwhile, in the Main Universe... Oh yeah! This was a Team Revenge story! I totally forgot! <- Final Wars Chapter 8 (FINALE) Chapter 2 -> Lou: So...you can't get it turn on. Scott: Yeah. Lou: Even though it worked when we were sparring. Scott: Yeah. Lou: It must only work in battle now. I mean, Garyn checked it, didn't he? Garyn: I sure did! Well, my technician skills are a bit rusty even now, so there might still be a few problems. Scott: Well, I don't blame you for trying. Oh well, I guess I don't really have a good reason to use the Excalibur 2000 outside of battle. Jo: ...didn't I see you use it for other purposes before? Scott: ...well, I did use it as a torch, a roast fire, a flashlight, a heater, a lawnmower... Lou: I don't think Slusher has to worry about their lawns... Scott ...a lighter... Alex: You don't smoke. Scott: ...a raisin maker... Rick: What are you, a grape farmer? Scott: ...and a guide-light. But hey, I'm willing to go back to using actual, intended tools for all that jazz. Lou: What do you use to make raisins? Scott: So yeah, I'd say we're as close to back to normal as can be! Let's go! (Scott immediately runs into a wall.) Scott: ...oh yeah. Still blind. Also ow. Max: Uh, no offense, but it feels like you're even more of an airhead than ever... Scott: I guess the blindness is finally getting to my head. Or it's just the brick wall. Let's try this again... (Scott walks a little more carefully this time...and runs into a lamppost.) Lou: Man, this time has not been nice to you, Scott. At this point, it feels like we may have to let Jo lead us now. Scott: ...you got a point. I'm really no good for leading, anyhow. Someone please help me. Rick: Hear that, Jo? You're officially leader of Team Revenge. Lou: Don't worry, the job's not too hard. (Iris helps Scott walk around safely.) Scott: I mean, if I'' could do it... '''Jo:' Sure. It's for the better of all of us. Let's go, we gotta find a lead on Zeit. (The team head out of the dorms and toward the airport.) Alex: Er, forgive me for bein' dull as a brick about this, but where're we goin', again? Scott: X-Japan. Sure we trashed it, but we might as well retrace our steps from almost a year ago. Garyn: WOOT! JAPAN! Max: Garyn, promise me you won't make as many refernces to Japanese stuff and I won't sprain as many of your limbs. Garyn: ...well, I guess I'm going home sore! Max: Ugh...sometimes I wonder if you're a masochist. Garyn: You kinda have to be when you're in a danmaku battle- Max: Okay, that's an arm. (Max twists Garyn's left arm.) Garyn: Ow! Worth it, totally, worth it..! Lou: Guys, please don't hurt yourselves before we end up in some major fight again. ???: Like now? (Team Revenge stops to see...themselves in the way! Well, more accurately, a clone group of Team Revenge minus Garyn and Jo, but behind them is a dark blue and grey stickman, a dark green and purple stickman, and a red and blue stickman. Clones of The Stwins are carrying their leader in a portable throne. They shakily, but carefully drop the throne.) Rick clone: Good Gildedguy, you're heavy! Garyn: Whoa, mirror match! But, where am I? Jo: Come to think of it, I don't see me, either. Lou: Yeah, but it looks like they're one guy over us. (The leader, a Scottick clone wearing a captain's uniform and cape speaks.) Captain: Indeed, and when I, Captain Scottick, defeat you all, I shall procure your newest members into my squadron of finesse warriors! Scott: Wow, look at the captain, thinking he's so sophisticated and noble...I feel like sucker punching him! Jo: Listen, we don't have time to mess with you, so get outta the way now. Captain Scott: Not until you tell me how you're talking to me without moving your lips! Seriously, that's creepy! Jo: It's called a Stand. (Jo wills The Prodigy to appear.) Captain Scott: Cooooooool-I MEAN, if we win, I'm adding your new guys to the ranks! Scott: And if we win...uh...you owe us a thousand bucks! Captain Scott and Scott: DEAL! Everyone else: Wait, what?! Jo: I thought '''I' was the leader here!'' (Both Team Revenges face each other, waiting for the first strike. Suddenly...) Captain Scott: FIRST ONE TO STRIKE WI- (Scottick pulls out his light buster almost immediately and counter-slashes at the captain.) Scott: Well, I guess this fight starts now! Jo: You heard him, we attack now! (Both Team Revenges clash with an enemy and begin fighting. The Stwins begin with TWI-22, their clones.) Rick: You know, for me, you're a pretty good fighter! RIC-22: Flattery ain't gonna get ya nowhere! Lou: Hey, that's a double negative! LOU-22: Don't correct my brother like that! (LOU-22 lands a kick on Lou.) LOU-22: Only I get to correct my brother like that! Rick: ...uh... Lou: (Getting back up) No, Rick, I'm not really like that. Rick: Oh, phew. (Both Stwin pairs continue trading blows in a stalemate.) Rick: Man, this is just gonna go on forever! What do we do?! Lou: The one thing we can do... (As the TWI-22 pair prepare to attack Rick and Lou simultaneously, Rick and Lou suddenly dodge past each other and attack the opposite TWI-22 clone.) The Stwins: SWITCH! (Rick effortlessly beats down LOU-22 while Lou out-speeds and combos RIC-22 into submission. The TWI-22 pair is knocked away from a Revenge Racer explosion.) Rick: Heh, that worked pretty well! Lou: Who would've thought that we were the antithesis to each other... (The Stwins pause...) Lou: Darn...I can't believe it took us this long to realize that...I now have newfound fear for Rick... Rick: Darn...I can't believe it took us this long to realize that...I now have newfound fear for Lou... (Meanwhile, Alex and ALX-96 lock each other down in a gunslinging duel.) Alex: Well, horsefeathers! Ah really am a dern good gunslinger! ALX-96::But yer accent's slippin' like yer screentime! Alex: Hey, that ain't funny! (A bullet grazes ALX-'s pocket. Alex slowly approaches ALX- closer, continuing to fire until he's within arm's length. He raises a leg to kick ALX-, but ALX- stops Alex with his own leg.) Alex: What the?! ALX-96: Come on, pardner! Ah'm you! How could ya not figure out ah know yer every move?! (ALX-96 sandwiches Alex with his other leg and spins mid-air, repeatedly slamming Alex's faces into the ground. ALX-96 then gets off and prepares to shoot Alex's head, but his Power Stone reacts to his desperation, power changing Alex into the Vagabond Gunman.) Alex: Hey, how 'bout this?! ALX-96: Are ya kiddn' me? This is a piece a cak- (ALX-96 reaches into his pocket, only to find that it's empty and a hole's been shot through! He looks back to Alex, who's holding his Power Stones.)''9 '''Alex:' Blew a hole through yer pockets. Now git lost! (Alex spins around and fires six Crazy Revolver bullets at ALX-96 that stop and pursue him.) ALX-96: Clever girl... (ALX-96 does his best to run, but gets juggled in the air by the bullets.) Alex: An' that's how it's done-ACK! (Alex gets knocked back by a stray explosion from Max and MAX-209's duel. Meanwhile, Garyn and IVA-4 face each other.) Garyn: Alright, fresh blood! Time to show you how strong I am! (Garyn reloads his Gradius rifle, then activates 4 Attack Options and activates his Shrink shield. IVA-4 unsheathes his poison blade, while the venom covering him runs faster.) Garyn: Gonna go all-out too, huh? It's not often I go full-power on anyone...but you're about to see why! After so many days of being the butt of every new guy's attack, I'm sick of it all! I'm ventin' my frustration all on you! This is my big moment! (Garyn and IVA-4 charge at each other, when suddenly a swift slice goes through IVA-4's back. He falls over as a hooded figure looks back at him.) ???: Never as good as the original... (The hooded figure takes off. Garyn's equipment unloads, and on his face is an expression beyond shock.) Garyn: M...my big moment...ACK! (A Revenge Racer hits Garyn in the face and explodes. Elsewhere, Iris and IRI-12 meekly stare at each other.) Iris: ... IRI-12: ... Iris: ...um... IRI-12: Y-you can attack first, I mean, if you want to... Iris: O-oh, no! Why don't y-you go first? IRI-12: I-I don't know, I mean...a fight's not supposed to be gentlemanly, right? Iris: Well, n-not that I've ever been in one- Max: OH, FOR THE LOVE OF!- (Max steps over and flicks IRI-12's forehead with his finger. IRI-12 falls over weakily.) Iris: ...hm, I was going to attack first, actually... Max: ...really? You wouldn't have just kept going like that? Iris: ...okay, I probably would have. But what about you? Max: Me? What do you- MAX-209: HEY, WE'RE NOT FINISHED YET! (A Revenge Racer lands and explodes near the two.) Max: Oh, right! Cover me, will ya? (Meanwhile, Jo has just blocked another attack from LAR-13.) Jo: Yare yare...of all the people to fight again... LAR-13: Again? Oh boy, I hope my real self gave you He- The Prodigy: ORA! (The Prodigy punches LAR-13 in the face before proceeding to hammer rapid-fire fisticuffs on him.) The Prodigy: ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! OOOOOOOOORA- (LAR-13 viciously slices The Prodigy's arm, injuring Jo's arm the same way.) LAR-13: GRUUUUUUUUUUH! Jo: Great, I berserked him. (LAR-13 charges at Jo and blindly swings his claws. Jo barely dodges each slash, and The Prodigy eventually gets a hold of LAR-13's arm. However, LAR-13 jabs his other arm into The Prodigy's, only for The Prodigy to stop that arm as well. LAR-13 recklessly drops into the ground, slamming The Prodigy between him and the pavement before repeatedly stabbing and slicing it. Jo gets heavily injured calls back The Prodigy. LAR-13 gets up and slowly approaches Jo.) LAR-13: Hah...hah... Jo: Ugh...too many...injuries...can't think...straight... Max: JO, LOOK OUT! (Jo looks behind him to see a Revenge Racer hurtling toward him. At the same time, LAR-13 lunges at him. Thinking fast, Jo sidesteps, but LAR-13 immediately sees the Revenge Racer and rolls into the ground. The moment LAR-13 stops, however, The Prodigy had already grabbed the car before it landed on the ground. The Prodigy slams the car into LAR-13, blasting him away with the explosion.) Jo: ...ugh...I...won... (Jo passes out. A dark figure pulls him away from the battleground. Meanwhile, Scott tries to no avail to hit Captain Scott.) Captain Scott: Is that really all you can do? Kenshi you are not! Scott: Hey, don't compare me to Mortal Kombat characters! I suck at that game! Well, all fighting games to be more specific...maybe except Power Stone... Captain Scott: Enough stalling! It's my turn to attack! TAKE THIS! (Captain Scott charges at Scott, who gets into countering position. However, Scott's light buster fizzles out.) Scott: What?! Aw, not now! Uh... (Scott outstretches his arm with the hilt in hand and stops the captain by the forehead, causing him to flail at Scott fruitlessly.) Scott: Huh. Can't believe that worked. Now I feel stupid. Captain Scott: Ah, I see, it must be unfair for a man like me to challenge a blind man to a fight! Scott: You know, you're the one losing here. Captain Scott: No, it's clearly you! You still can't hit me! Scott: Neither can you. Are you listening to me? Captain Scott: Well, maybe I should give you a fair chance! Scott: Pfft. Fine. (The captain stands right in front of Scott.) Captain Scott: Okay, fine! I'll stand right here and you give me your best shot! I mean, what's the worst that could happen? You're a blind man fighting a purebred leader and warrior! It's not like you know telekinesis or Emerald Spla- (Irritated, Scott stabs the captain through the abdomen with the light buster working again.) Scott: I don't need to. Oh, and one more thing... (Scott slams the captain into the ground repeatedly with the light buster still stabbing through.) Scott: I'm amazed you actually did that. Sucker. (Scott kicks the captain off the light buster. He lands on the pile of defeated Team Revenge clones. Scott rejoins Team Revenge, who observe the pile. Jo is missing.) Scott: I'm surprised you didn't get involved in my fight somehow, Max. Max: Nah...but man, that fight was awesome, though! I think we took out about half a million dollars worth of traffic! Garyn: Guys, wasn't there one more of them? Captain Scott: Ha...we don't need him to beat the likes of you! Team Revenge: Huh?! (The Team Revenge clones get back up.) Captain Scott: Cause now we got you! It's time to unleash it! LOU-22: No...you can't possibly mean- Captain Scott: Yes...I've forbidden us to use this technique since I formed this squad...but now...now we have to use it. We have no choice! Everyone! Prepare for... (Captain Scott's Team Revenge all lunge at the original Team Revenge, who brace for impact.) Captain Scott: TEEEEEEEAAAAAAAM BLAAAAAAAST- (The original Team Revenge suddenly double take at Captain Scott and run for cover. The clone Team Revenge is still in mid-air.) Captain Scott: Huh? Where are they going? LOU-22: Uh, sir, behind you... (Captain Scottick and the rest of the clone Team Revenge look at his back to find a C4 bomb attached to him. Suddenly it detonates, creating a large explosion. After the smoke clears, the original Team Revenge survey the destruction. Captain Scottick and his clones are out of commission.) Alex: ...oh, I git it! Team Blast! Lou: Who planted that bomb? (DEX-42 poke his head out of a bush and laughs before escaping unnoticed.) Max: Ah well, looks like that was everyone. Scott: Hey, not for nothin', guys, but didn't this whole chapter feel like filler? Garyn: Well, there was the random and irrelevant fight, but we did establish a starting plot goal. Besides, doesn't it usually take us about a chapter or two before we really get the plot moving? Lou: Can you guys quit breaking the fourth wall here? We've got an underground crime group to revisit here. Scott: Oh, right. (The team resumes walking toward the airport.) Iris: ...um, guys? Rick: Yeah, whazzup? Iris: D-don't you think we're missing someone? (The team looks around each other.) Alex: Jo's gone. Lou: ...well Scott, you're leader again. Scott: ...tch. (Something exits a portal from the sky and begins falling.) ''- A remote Berzerker Corps. base converted from a Blue factory in the Arctic... -'' Scientist: What's our progress? Blue: Project BigBoi 2.0 is nearing completion! Scientist: Excellent...soon we'll have Big Blue's ultimate weapon reformed! Not even those Slush Fighters will be able to destroy them! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA- Blue: Sir! Scientist: Can't you see I'm busy practicing my diabolical laughter?! Blue: No, seriously, sir! There's an unknown object headed this way! Scientist: So? Just destroy it! Blue: ...about that, sir... (The Blue points outside a window. A dark blur advances toward the ground. Each missile launched into it is only devoured by the mass.) Scientist: What the... Blue: (Over communicator) Sir! I'm speaking from BigBoi 2.0's docking bay! The mass is head straight for BigBoi 2.0! Scientist: No...NO! Can't you destroy that thing before it ruins my magnum opus?! Blue: Sir, we've tried our best but- (Screams are heard over the communicator.) Scientist: What was that?! Blue: Oh...oh Gildedguy...nanomachines...they're...they're consuming everyone! N-no! They're on my leg! They're-GAAAAAAAAARRCCK- (Communication is cut off.) Scientist: Construction group Beta! Respond! Construction group Beta!- (A seismic wave is felt as the mass collides with BigBoi 2.0. Unleashed with the wave is a wave of nanomachines, which crawl through every crevice and consume each organic being. The scientist watches in horror as the mass fuses with BigBoi 2.0, creating a monstrous entity of nanomachines.) Scientist: ...my God...it's beautiful... Nanomachines: Do you think so, too? (The scientist turns around to see a being formed by the nanomachines. It is the same humanoid shape as he is.) Nanomachines: We apologize for your loss, but it seems that won't be necessary. You rather enjoy what we've done, don't you? Scientist: Yes...yes! I never realized that this is what I've really been dreaming about! You have enlightened me! Nanomachines: So do you wish to become part of us? Scientist: ...me? A mere stickman? I couldn't... Nanomachines: Oh, you won't be a mere stickman once you become one with us...you'll be something of great help like your workers... (The nanomachines begin covering the scientist's body, converting his own flesh into their own armor.) Scientist: Ha ha ha ha ha...yes, yes! (Cut to the ruins of BigBoi 2.0's lair, where a giant, blocky robot begins to form from the nanomachines' fusion with BigBoi 2.0. It grows a claw and heavy hand, its midsection is a large flexible metal tube, and its somewhat small head is white and rectangular. The shells of the consumed Blues begin to break as metallic Blues begin flying out of them and into open portals like the one the nanomachine being came from. Soon, the scientist's mutated body flies out of the base and towards the giant metallic monstrosity. He has now gained metallic wings along with a malleable body and energy hands.) Nanomachines: You shall now be my vessel for the outside world...what is your name? Scientist: Dr. Geno Tocs...but perhaps it would be easier for you to remember "Tox." - End - Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts